


The life and Death of Horatia Bianchi

by PhotoNinja



Category: OC's - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I write things sometimes, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoNinja/pseuds/PhotoNinja
Summary: An original tale of the life and death, and life again of a vampire out for revenge.





	The life and Death of Horatia Bianchi

Laced covered hands smoothed out the light brown fabric of the owners favorite visiting gown, the dark purple coat complementing their light olive coloured skin, one of the few things she did like getting from her father. The other thing was being able to speak her fathers native language of French, even if they were living in a beautiful house in Italy, as it gave her the advantage of being able to navigate the country during their summer visits. Footsteps caught her attention, causing her to look up and see the familiar wrinkled face of the family maid, Febe.  
“You are meeting your suitor today, are you not Miss Horatia?” Febe said, walking around the room cleaning as she went. Horatia nodded, her carmel brown curls, that where pulled up into an updo, bouncing as she did so.  
“I am. He should be here soon, but I am...not looking forward to it Febe.” Horatia said, a slight hesitance in her voice. It was expected of her to marry a man from wealth, just as her older sister had, but this was different. Her sister had married a wealthy, human, englishman. Her suitor was quite different, which made her stomach twist into knots at the very thought of it.  
“Don’t worry Miss Horatia, I’m sure Sir De Luca is a gentleman. He’s very respected amongst the magical community, even in our mortal circles he is known to be quite charming.” Febe said, sitting beside Horatia, putting a hand on her knee to stop the young woman from bouncing her knee, causing the old woman to laugh, a sound that soothed the young woman's nerves ever so slightly.  
“Maybe he can help rid you of this habit you’ve had since childhood.” Febe nodded, nodding her head, seeming to know all in her advanced age, before standing and leaving. Horaita’s nerves seemed to double their attack on her, brain rushing as she wondered, yet again, why the most powerful person in the city wanted to court her. She was nothing special, just from a well off family, while her suitor was a vampire, one of the most respected ones of his kind.  
What Horatia really wanted to know if he enjoyed books and intellectual conversations like she did. She usually bored her family with her chattering of history, as she found it interesting that a small princess, who fell in love with a dragon and overthrew her corrupt father and finally let all those who weren't humans live out of hiding. She wished she could meet that queen and ask her every question she had. Did she really love her dragon at first? Did they try and have children? Why had she run at 16, and not sooner? A knocking on the door frame had startled Horatia out of her thoughts, making her place a hand over her heart, standing as she turned.  
“Febe! You gave me quite a sca-” Horatia said, seeing the familiar dress of her maids, before stopping as she saw another, well dressed and tall, figure standing beside her.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she finally saw Ambrogio De Luca in person, and he was as handsome as everyone had said. Burgundy, oval shaped eyes, a sign of a well fed vampire, looked at her. His high cheekbones sat beautifully on his face, and his strong jaw line had signs of stubble on it, a look that did not bother Horatia in a bit. His suit was dark purple, his gloved hands holding a cane in his left hand, as he right hand took his top hat off, revealing his black tied back with a matching piece of ribbon. His smile, one that held perfect white teeth, with sharper then normal top canines, made her knees weak, and for once, Horatia was thankful for the hideous navy blue couch with gold embellishments her mother had purchased, as she casually grabbed the edge of it, acting as if her shoe wasn’t on all the way.  
“Please forgive me Sir De Luca. I did not mean to yell. I was just deep in thought and you both surprised me.” She explained, smoothing out the sleeve of her dress, checking the ticking grandfather clock in the parlour. 7 at night. He was right on time.  
“That is quite alright Miss Bianchi. I thought you may be sleeping, as I know humans aren’t use to staying up late.” Ambrogio’s deep, smooth voice said, washing over her. Horatia tucked a curled lock of her hair behind her ear.  
“Shall we get going then? I plan for us to take a stroll in the moonlight at the local park tonight.” Ambrogio said, a soft smile gracing his lips. Horatia nodded, grabbing her parasol, a habit that was hard to break, even if was getting dark outside. Febe walked the two of them to the door, closing it behind them as they left.  
“I do hope you don’t mind walking, Miss Bianchi. The park is only a short walk away, and I gave my carriage driver a bit of time as the werewolves are countryside this full moon.” He explained, offering his arm out to her. Horatia nodded, and, after opening her ivory lace parasol, carefully placed her hand in his bent elbow. Even through her lace gloves, she could feel that his suit was well tailored to fit his muscular form from expensive fabrics.  
“I do not mind walking. I actually quite enjoy it, especially in the spring.” Horatia said, walking with him, keeping up with his steady pace. Things then fell comfortably silent between the two of them. Horatia quite enjoyed walks during the spring, as the weather was not to hot or humid. She directed her dark brown eyes to the moon, loving the fullness of it, and knowing that it caused some to change, which could help birth a new generation of wolves. A small smile graced her full lips.  
“What thought has captured your mind so deeply Miss Bianchi?” Ambrogio inquired, looking down at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes. A light blush settled across her cheeks, making her look down slightly, embarrassed that she was caught that deep in thought on what was suppose to be her first walk with her suitor.  
“Well, I find it quite fascinating that something simple, such as a full moon, can help bring about a new generation of werewolves.” she said, embarrassment evident in her voice. A slight chuckle caught her surprise and she quickly looked up her suitor. The thought may have been embarrassing but there was no reason to laugh! Before Horatia could open her mouth in protest, a trait that her mother said was quite unlady like, Ambrogio looked down at her, a happy smile playing on his lips, amusement in his eyes.  
“I’m glad I am not the only one who thinks that. It is a much more natural process of helping the werewolf lines survive, unlike vampires, where we must sink our teeth into a willing person.” As he finished, Horatia let out a giggle, making the vampire smile more and made Horatia’s heartbeat quicken in her chest.  
The rest of their walk consisted of them chatting lightly about the magical community, which delighted Horatia to no end. She had always had questions about how each circle in the community ran, but just never found the right person to answer her questions, even her own tutor from when she was younger.  
“Is it true that the bigger packs of wolves are located in Scotland due to the amount of space that there is?” Horatia asked, being stopped at her homes dark oak door and Ambrogio hummed and looked at her.  
“It is quite true, but they also live on any big enough property once their packs get larger. I know there are some in America and some on the countrysides of England. The bigger the land they have, the more space for the pack to grow, either by conception or through marriage of other smaller packs, or even bigger packs.”  
“So through marriage is how they get around breeding too much within the pack! There is such outdated information about so many of these creatures, as the last book I read about them said that each pack hates each other and they do not breed with outsiders.” Ambrogio’s amused laugh made her face heat up a bit, her gaze being cast at the man.  
“That is quite untrue. Packs will work together if there is a similar threat to them, and all the Alpha’s of each pack maintain great communication with each other in monthly letters, even from America. Maybe a new book needs to be published if the information is so outdated.” Ambrogio noted, looking at Horatia.  
“I do not wish for this night to end, but I feel like your family would frown upon your suitor keeping you out late on a night where a werewolf might run into town, as there are still those without any pack to help them.” He stated, taking Horatia’s hand out of the crook of his arm and bringing it to his lips, giving the top of it a light kiss, causing a blush to settle across her face.  
“I also do hope I am not being too bold as to say that you are so lovely and your brain also matches that. I look forward to our next meeting.” He said as he let go of Horatia’s hand, who brought it to her chest.  
“I too look forward to our next meeting Sir De Luca.” Horatia said, voice sounding a bit more breathless then she liked to ever admit. Ambrogio nodded, his attention taken by the clattering of his carriage pulling up.  
“Goodnight Miss Bianchi.” He said and bowed slightly to her, before turning and going to his carriage, thanking his driver for opening the door before he got it.  
Horatia stood there, hand on her houses ornate door handle, and watched as Ambrogio’s carriage go into the distance, heart still stammering in her chest.


End file.
